Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 16 - Archie, Scott, and Old Slow Coach - Alec Baldwin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the sixteenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Samson as James *Scott as Percy *Old Slow Coach as Herself *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Crash Bandicoot as The Foreman *Walter Melon, Bitterbug, Mad Jack, Snuk, Ace Ventura, Spike, Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Workmen *Alec Baldwin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Archie, Samson, and Scott were looking at the early morning sky. *Archie: Everyone's so much happier when springtime comes. *Samson: Everyone except Sir Emmet Hatt. *Narrator: Grumbled Samson. *Samson: He seems to be working as harder than ever. I'm tired of these coastal runs. *Scott: He just wants everything to be ready for the holidays. *Narrator: Replied Scott. *Scott: Anyways, salty air makes me all cheerful in my firebox. *Samson: Pah! *Narrator: Snorted Samson. *Samson: It's the countryside that really gets me fired up. It's the only place to be. *Narrator: And he puffed away to collect trucks from the docks. *(Samson whistles and puffs away to collect his trucks from the docks while Archie and Scott collect some freight cars to take the scrapyard) *Narrator: Archie and Scott had to take some empty freight cars to the scrapyard. In a siding, they saw an old coach. She looked very sad. *Archie: What do you think you're doing here? *Old Slow Coach: They called me Old Slow Coach and told me I wasn't useful anymore. Now only the mice ride in me. *Archie: Well, you may be dusty, but do look in perfect shape. *Narrator: The yard manager appeared. *Crash Bandicoot: Come along. I have cars for you to take away. *Driver: Excuse me. *Narrator: Said Archie's driver. *Driver: Can you tell us about this coach? *Crash Bandicoot: Old Slow Coach. She's been here years. She'll be broken up when we find the time. *Narrator: The engines were most dismade. *Archie: Don't worry, we'll try and help you. *Narrator: Said Archie, but he wasn't sure how. Meanwhile, Samson was enjoying himself. *Samson: This is the life! *Narrator: He chuckled, but he was heading for trouble. One of the fuel cars started leaking, and then all of a sudden, it caught fire! *Samson: Oh, heeellpppp! *Narrator: Samson called. They reached the siding and his driver gave the alarm. *Driver: It's fuel, which is dangerous. *Narrator: As Archie and Scott approached the junction, they saw the smoke and a guard waving a red flag. *Guard: Sparks from Samson's funnel had set the flame to burn the fuel trucks. *Narrator: The fire is under control, but it's now quite a mess. *Scott: You said the countryside got you all fired, Samson, but I don't you think you mean it like this one. *Narrator: Teased Scott. *Samson: Pah! *Narrator: Snorted Samson. *Samson: It was the stupid trucks, not mine. *Fireman Elvis: It's safe to proceed now. *Narrator: Archie and Scott puffed slowly by, but now they felt sorry for Samson. *(The two engines set off again) *Narrator: It wasn't long before they reached the station. Later, as they were having a long drink at the water towers, they suddenly heard a commotion. *Archie: What's the matter? *Narrator: Archie asked. *Driver: It's another fire at the workers's hut. *Narrator: His driver replied. *Driver: We'd better see what we can. *(Archie and Scott set off and are scared when they arrive as the fire engines arrive) *Narrator: The fire engines had a big problem. *Fireman Sam: We're completely running out of water. *Narrator: Said the fireman. *Fireman Sam: We can't use sea water because it will clog our works. We'll just have to let the building burn. *Narrator: Then Archie had an idea. *Archie: Why don't you use the water in our tenders? We've just refilled them. *(the firemen obey) *Narrator: The fireman wasted no time. *Drivers: You are very clever engines! *Narrator: Chuckled their drivers. Soon the fire was out, but the hut, where the workers lived, was destroyed. *Foreman: The workmen can't sleep on the beach. *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Scott: What about Old Slow Coach? She would be perfect and comfy for the workers. *Narrator: Said Scott. *Archie: Comfy too. *Narrator: Added Archie. *Driver: What a good idea, Scott! *Narrator: Said his driver. They phoned Sir Emmet Hatt, who agreed. *Mickey Mouse: She'll be spic and span by the time you collect. *Narrator: And she was and very happy too. *Old Slow Coach: I can't thank you enough. I feel splendid. *Narrator: The engines buffered up to her and they set off for Old Slow Coach's new home. *(Archie and Scott buffer to Old Slow Coach, then whistle, and take her to her new home) *Narrator: Everyone agreed there was no old or slow about Coach, and she will always be... really useful indeed. Category:UbiSoftFan94